As a conventional laser processing apparatus and laser processing method, Patent Literature 1 discloses one that irradiates an object to be processed with laser light modulated by a reflective spatial light modulator such that the laser light has a predetermined wavefront within the object (or such that the laser light converged within the object has a predetermined amount of aberration or less).